


Gwiezdne Drobnostki

by NicuCostam



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ... ale kto by się tym przejmował, F/M, Hux jest typową wine mom, Snoke to typowy troll, a Crylo Ren to chyba moje totalne ooc
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zbiór drobnostek, scenek sprzed akcji filmu, luźno ze sobą powiązanych i zawierających od groma moich HC. I Hux jest femką, bo w sumie dlaczego nie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kolacja

**Author's Note:**

> Dopadło mnie na wykładzie i nie chciało puścić to napisałam. Jak tak teraz patrzę na całość to chyba powinnam przestać czytać NeoJeżycjadę na NAKWie, bo Kylo Ren zamienia mi się w Józefa Pałysa, a to co najmniej dziwna wizja. I jeszcze ta gruszka, i zupełnie nieromantyczne tematy rozmów to wina Szkoły Flirtu Anakina Skywalkera, serio.

Kylo stanął tuż przy drzwiach, trochę z boku, bliżej prawego skrzydła, z tego miejsca widział całe pomieszczenie.

Długi stół, drewniany, z endoriańskiej sekwoi, co za zbytek, a na nim delikatna, porcelanowa zastawa, rżnięte kryształowe kieliszki. Pochylił się lekko do przodu. Smukłe widelce i noże były pewnie posrebrzane, ale grawerowane symbole First Order? Po co to? Wszystko takie drogie i brzydkie. Nawet widok na Coruscant, gdzie jeszcze, ale już, już niedługo, miał swoją zupełnie tajną siedzibę Najwyższy Porządek... Te wszystkie wysokie budynki na tle nieba zaróżowionego zachodzącym słońcem, takie tandetne. Ale mistrzowi Snoke'owi mogłoby się nawet spodobać.

Ta dwójka była siebie warta, jedno z zerowym pojęciem o stylu czy choćby kolorystyce, a drugie... Zrobi wszystko by wejść Snoke'owi w dupę.

Mimowolnie wyobraził sobie jak generał przechodzi do czynów z tubką lubrykantu w dłoni i prychnął śmiechem. Ale syntezator w masce tak przekształcił ten odgłos, że ostatecznie zabrzmiało to jak ciężki kaszel.

I zaraz, jakby w pogotowiu, jakby w oczekiwaniu, drzwi po lewej otworzyły się, a generał Hux wkroczyła do jadalni jakby, już teraz, szturmowała główną kryjówkę rebeliantów. Samym ruchem brwi, zmarszczeniem, najeżeniem, powiedział "Dzień dobry, wywłoko" i zapytała gdzie jej drugi gość.

\- Mistrz Snoke nie mógł się pojawić. Prosił bym przekazał przeprosiny i dobre życzenia.

\- Nie musiałeś się fatygować, mogłeś wysłać notatkę.

Już uśmiechnięta, tym kpiącym, głupio-sprytnym uśmieszkiem, odwracała się, jakby brak Snoke'a od razu anulował wszystko.

A Kylo'a trochę bolała ta obraza, potraktowanie go jak chłopca na posyłki, posłańca. Więc zdjął hełm i najdostojniejszym, najbardziej stoickim głosem jakim był w stanie, odpowiedział:

\- Mistrz Snoke nalegał jednak, by jego nieobecność nie wpłynęła na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Hux zmierzyła go od góry do dołu, uderzając o otwartą dłoń, już dorwanym z jednej z kieszeni, małym holocomem. Westchnęła cicho, chowając go z powrotem i ruszając w stronę okna.

\- Dobrze, ale innego stołu już tu nie wstawimy. Kazałam je dzisiaj spakować. - Włączyła osłony, oszczędzając ich oczy przed widokiem kiczowatych odcieni nieba. Zaraz wjechały też droidy zmieniając całą zastawę na o wiele subtelniejszą, i stawiając patery z owocami oraz tace z parującymi potrawami.

Hux podeszła do stołu i dopiero teraz Kylo zwrócił uwagę na jej ubiór. Miała na sobie spodnie, długie, tak że wystawały jedynie noski wysokich butów, i na tyle obszerne, że gdy stawała w pozycji zasadniczej, co robiła aż nazbyt często, wydawała się nosić spódnicę. Były najpewniej częścią kompletu, bo kamizelka na fioletowej bluzce, była wykonana z tego samego materiału, głębokiej, ciemnej zieleni. I nawet ładnie się to wszystko komponowało z jej urodą, bladą cerą, jasnymi oczami i rudymi włosami. Te u szczytu głowy miała dosyć krótko obcięte, asymetrycznie, tak że boki wraz z grzywką tworzyły kanciaste schodki, za to dolne partie pozostawiła długie. Teraz splecione w dwa warkocze, opadające na piersi, z czerwonymi wstążkami, pewnie by dodać objętości i przy okazji odnieść się, symbolicznie, ale "Oberfuhrer Snoke" by zauważył, pochwaliłby, do kolorystyki First Order.

Postarała się, naprawdę. Szkoda tylko, że charakter wciąż miała paskudny...

Kylo zostawił maskę na stoliczku pod ścianą, a Hux nalewała im wina. Pachniało słodko i jakoś korzennie.

Gdy usiedli naprzeciw siebie, wskazała dłonią by częstował się z półmisków, a sama sięgnęła po potrawę w ostrym, niemal udrożniającym zatoki, sosie.

\- A zupa?

\- Przecież nie lubisz zup... - Zamrugała zaskoczona pytaniem, jakby było to absolutnie oczywiste, ze nie ma tej pozycji w jadłospisie.

I Kylo też był szczerze zdziwiony, że mimo ciągle okazywanej przez nią pogardy, jednak wzięła go pod uwagę planując ten wieczór. To znaczyło, że kolacja z mistrzem Snoke'iem była dla niej bardzo ważna. Tym gorzej.

\- Jak już wspomniałem mistrz gorąco żałuje, że nie mógł się dziś pojawić. Podjął decyzję, by wcześniej wylecieć z Coruscant. Była to decyzja nagła i...

\- Nie ma potrzeby informować mnie o wszystkich swoich decyzjach. - Przerwała mu sięgając po wino. - Nawet jeśli dotyczą one wcześniej omówionej kolacji. Nie kłam i nie tłumacz go.

Też wziął kieliszek w dłoń i wypili w milczeniu. Było słodkie i mocne, jak na złość.

Sięgnął do tego samego półmiska co wcześniej Hux. Miał ochotę na coś ostrego, gorącego, by szybko zapełniło żołądek. A potrawka była naprawdę dobra.

\- Nie przygotowałam sobie żadnej listy tematów do rozmowy w razie niezręcznej ciszy. - Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie ponad czerwonym alkoholem.

\- Myślałaś, że Snoke będzie prowadził całą rozmowę? Nie jest zbyt towarzyskim typem.

\- Wiem. Spodziewałam się raczej, że będziesz obrzucał mnie drobnymi, złośliwymi uwagami i w ten sposób unikniemy ciszy.

Chciał zmilczeć, na prawdę próbował, ale chyba... nie współczucie, nie takie w klasycznym sensie, raczej samo rozumienie skąd w kobiecie taka chęć, by zaimponować... W każdym razie nie mógł zmilczeć.

\- Możemy normalnie rozmawiać. Bez kłótni. Wystarczy, że będziemy omijać te drażliwe tematy... Możemy dzisiaj w ogóle nie rozmawiać o... hm "pracy". Co ty na to?

Hux odchyliła się na oparcie swojego krzesła, zakręciła świeżo dolanym winem w kieliszku, jakby z zastanowieniem. Gdy uniosła wzrok w oczach błyskała jej wesołość i uśmiechała się pokazując równiutkie, białe ząbki.

Usta nawet pomalowała...

\- Dobrze... - Mruknęła przeciągając samogłoski. - Uwiedź mnie swoją wiedzą geologiczną.

Kylo zakrztusił się. Gdy odzyskał oddech chciał przekląć idiotę, który dał tej kobiecie wino, choć miał wrażenie, że Hux sama, rozmyślnie, wybrała tak mocny trunek. I niemal nie ruszyła jedzenia ze swojego talerza.

Otarł usta chusteczką i odsunął własny talerz.

\- Jestem rycerzem Ren, nie geologiem.

\- Mamy nie rozmawiać o First Order, ani Mocy, więc nie zostaje nam chyba zbyt wiele tematów poza pogodą i geologią.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez dobre parę sekund. Może nawet dociągnęli do minuty... W każdym razie żadne z nich nie chciało przerwać tego pojedynku, jakby kapitulacja oznaczała przegraną na wszystkich możliwych polach.

Kylo nie potrafił rozgryźć generał, nie do końca, coś zawsze pozostawało poza jego zasięgiem, niemożliwe do zbadania. Zwykle podobne sytuacje wprawiały go lekkie podekscytowanie, chciał poznać te fascynujące tajemnice za wszelką cenę. Ale w przypadku generał tylko irytowało. Na moc była wyczulona tak jak reszta przeciętnych mieszkańców galaktyki, czyli niemal wcale, jednak nie potrafił niepostrzeżenie wślizgnąć się do jej umysłu. Mógł próbować, np w czasie narad, gdy była skupiona na czymś innym, a ona zawsze zamykała się, stawiała ścianę nie do pokonania, i, z drobnym uśmiechem tryumfu, szeptała teatralnie, tak by wszyscy ją słyszeli, "Żałosne".

I teraz tak siedzieli naprzeciw siebie tocząc wojnę, cichą i koniec końców bezcelową. Oczywiście skupiał całą swoją mocny na tym by sięgnąć do jej umysłu, ale cholera musiała ćwiczyć tę sztuczkę z samym Snoke'iem. To by nawet wiele wyjaśniało, jej niemal uczniowską relacje z mistrzem. Ten ciemny mur myśli, falujący pod dotykiem drugiego umysłu, a jednak tak nierozerwalny, był dla Kylo nie do pokonania. Nie teraz. Może gdy zamknął ją wcześniej w celi, ciemnej i wilgotnej, na powiedzmy tydzień, może nawet krócej...

Hux ostatecznie wyparła go ze swej głowy nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Ściągnięte brwi, kropla potu na skroni, od niej też wymagało to wysiłku, tyle siły by całkiem go odepchnąć. Zdecydowanie trzy dni, zawyrokował Kylo.

Zamrugał powoli. Niech już ma swoją małą glorię, skoro udało jej się znów zamknąć na jego próbę ingerencji.

Przymknęła powieki, wciąż rozwalona na krześle, z kieliszkiem w dłoni, teraz już nieco bardziej pustym. Uśmiechnięta, tak kpiąco, bo przecież nie przepuści żadnej okazji by pokazać kto tu jest górą...

\- Podaj mi gruszkę. - Mruknęła jakby był jej służącym.

\- Leżą na stole.

\- Ren, zachowałbyś się choć raz jak mężczyzna. - Na powrót świdrowała go wzrokiem, już wyprostowana, dolewając sobie wina.

Jaka ta kobieta była niewiarygodnie wkurzająca...

Przelewitował owoc z patery na jej wystawioną dłoń. Hux złapała ją i trzymając delikatnie, zupełnie do niej niepodobny gest, powąchała skórkę. I spojrzała tak spod  
wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

\- Kto cię tego nauczył? Bo przecież nie Snoke... - I głos też jej jakoś złagodniał, nabrał głębi i dziwnych wibracji.

\- Przenoszenie przedmiotów Mocą jest...

\- Ren, ja nie o tym mówię. - Przerwała mu, bezceremonialnie wywracając oczami.

W głowie Kylo'a zapaliła się czerwona lampeczka i zaraz zrugał się za to, że zapaliła się dopiero teraz.

\- Hux... - zaczął wstając od stołu, ale ona znów nie dała mu skończyć. Również wstała i sięgając przez dzielący ich stół złapała go za dłoń.

\- Nie uciekaj. Zostań. Chcę się upić i może spróbować upić ciebie. I może odkryć, że jesteś naprawdę tym strasznym Sithem za które chcesz uchodzić, a nie tylko memeją. I może cię nawet pocałować. W usta, a potem te wszystkie pieprzyki po kolei.

I faktycznie jej usta znalazły się tak blisko, że wystarczyło się lekko pochylić, i już można by sprawdzić czy są tak miękkie na jakie wyglądają. Tylko, że Kylo nie był pewien czy to dobry pomysł. Począwszy od tego co zrobią potem, i na drugi dzień, a skończywszy na tym, że oboje mieli jeszcze dużo rzeczy do zrobienia, przed pełną przeprowadzką na Starkiller Base...

Więc złapał ją za szyję, stanowczo, by nagle nie zaatakowała go pocałunkiem i jednocześnie na tyle delikatnie, by, jeśli jednak spróbuje, nie miała żadnych siniaków, i odsunął od siebie.

A potem wyminął ją, złapał swój hełm i czym prędzej wyszedł bez pożegnania. Czyli słowem uciekł, w myślach zwalając całą winę na generał Hux i jej chcicę, niech tę kobietę szlag trafi...


	2. Holo-audiencja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Największym dramatem tego rozdziału jest to, że pisząc zachichotałam ze dwa razy. Nie wiem czemu, ale wydaje mi się to straszne. A Snoke to ultimate troll i największa drama llama całego First Order, tak mówię ja, Nicu-Cośtam.

\- Sir?..

Generał Hux zwykle potrafiła zachować kamienną twarz, nie okazywać zaskoczenia czy tego jak wkurzona jest przez większość czasu. Ale teraz po prostu było to pod jej siły. Takiej dawki bzdurnego, czystego nonsensu nie była w stanie znieść.

Najwyższy Lider Najwyższego Porządku zmarszczył brwi, usta wygięły mu się w jakiś brzydki uśmiech ukazujący górne zęby, i może i wyglądałoby to przerażająco, szczególnie, że się wkurzył, ale aktualnie jego holograficzna figura miała 20 centymetrów. Nie pomagało to w zachowaniu powagi. Bo te robione na zamówienie, powiększające soczewki, które zamówili cztery miesiące temu wciąż nie wyszły z magazynu w układzie Hosnian.

W każdym razie Snoke cały się pomarszczył i zirytował. Częściowo dlatego, że wielkość jego hologramu nie odpowiadała jego rozbujanemu ego, a częściowo, bo nie umiał zrobić żadnej innej miny. To jak na jego niesamowite pomysły reaguje Hux w ogóle go nie obchodziło. Była tego pewna, inaczej nie stawiałby jej przed faktem niemal dokonanym.

\- Ta decyzja jest dobra dla Najwyższego Porządku.

Powiększające soczewki jeszcze nie doszły, ale za to głośniki z opcją "gromowego głosu", które technicy montowali w zeszłym tygodniu działy doskonale. Dezaprobata Snoka pięknie niosła się po absurdalnie dużej sali holo-audiencyjnej.

\- Z całym szacunkiem sir, ale ta decyzja jest po prostu głupia.

Czasami zastanawiała się czy Lider po drugiej stronie widzi swoich wizytatorów normalnej wielkości, mniejszych czy też powiększonych? A może jego głośniki są wyposażone w opcję "helowego głosu"?

\- Hux... - zaczął ostrzegawczym tonem. Takim mówiącym "Uważaj Hux, przecież oboje wiemy, że tak naprawdę nie chcesz mnie wkurzyć i ostatecznie zgodzisz się na wszystko co zaproponuję, radośnie łasząc się u mych stóp". Może nie jest to dokładnie to co miał na myśli, ale ona właśnie tak się czuła. Były dwa zasadnicze powody przez które nie mogła odmówić: jeden, nie mogła odmówić, i dwa, nie mogła odmówić.

Bo ten pomarszczony socjopata prowadził ją przez tak długi czas. Bo ma dla niej plan i nie ważne jak głupio ten plan by brzmiał, był prawdopodobnie dla niej dobry, albo przynajmniej dla First Order. Bo to po prostu jeszcze nie ten moment, by zniszczyć wszystkie jego plany śmiejąc się z tronu Nowego Imperium.

\- Hux...

Poprawiła rękawiczki usiłując przestać się uśmiechać do tej cudownej wizji. Skupiła znów wzrok na Liderze. Wzięła głęboki wdech, wypuściła powoli powietrze z płuc. I tak cztery razy.

\- W takim razie sir, rozumiem, że mam zacząć wstępną selekcję kandydatów? Zacząć od sympatyków Porządku czy może jednak oficerów?

Snoke pogładził się po podbródku kręcąc jednocześnie małe młynki szarfą, którą przewiązał się w pasie. A potem jeszcze zamachał stópką, bosą, bo jak dawał wszystkim do zrozumienia obuwie jest dla mięczaków i jedi. Kiedyś nawet próbował przekonać, wspierając się wykresami i danymi wyssanymi z palca, że skuteczność szturmowców zwiększyłaby się o 250% gdyby tylko zrezygnowali z butów.

Ale w końcu przemówił, z lekkim uśmiechem, wychylając się w krześle do przodu. Czyli jednak miniaturki...

\- Nie. Sam się tym zajmę. Ty i tak masz ważniejsze zadania.

\- Sir?..

\- Hux...

Zdziecinniał na starość, za dobrze się bawi, pomyślała powtarzając ćwiczenie z oddychaniem.

\- Hux... - Pogroził jej palcem niczym jakaś parodia wujaszka. - Sądzisz, że nie będę w stanie znaleźć ci odpowiedniego męża? Musisz mieć większą wiarę w Ciemną Stronę Mocy.

I jeszcze miesza w to wszystko te jarmarczne sztuczki...

A potem zaczął paplać, bo Snoke już tak ma, że siedzi sam na tej swoje tajemniczej planecie, nudzi się, nie ma do kogo paszczy otworzyć, a z Kylo pewnie omawia tylko te nieodebrane połączenia od jasnej strony, a jak w końcu złapie Hux to po prostu papla. Tylko nie wiadomo czemu proszonych kolacji unika.

-... Oczywiście nie będzie to jakiś Gungan, w końcu jesteś ładną młodą kobietą, nie myśl sobie, że tego nie zauważyłem, a gdybyś kiedyś zdecydowała się na potomków, to nie mogą oni biegać po ziemiach Najwyższego Porządku mając oczy na szypułkach. Myślałem bardziej o Arkanianie, są przystojni, inteligentni, ale niestety, zupełnie nie wiem czemu, nie ma wśród nich zbyt wielu wpływowych stronników Porządku. Co za szkoda, bo ładnie by to wyglądało, blada cera i marchewkowe włosy, wszystkie dzieciaki w akademii by im zazdrościły...

Hux chciała coś dodać o tym jak dzieciaki w akademii ją przezywały i unikały twierdząc, że rude nie ma duszy, ale niestety strumień myśli Snoke'a niepowstrzymanie płynął dalej.

-... Ale ważniejsza i tak jest pozycja. Dobrze żeby miał posłuch na swojej planecie lub, tak ogólnie, znane w galaktyce nazwisko, może nawet jakieś związki krwi z którymś z rodów arystokratycznych. Przychodzi mi teraz parę nie głowy, ale nie, wszyscy są dla ciebie zdecydowanie za starzy. Powinien być bardziej w twoim wieku, może nieco starszy, raczej nie młodszy, chociaż 5 lat w jedną czy drugą stronę nie robi wielkiej różnicy. Ach, najlepiej jakby był jeszcze choć trochę wyczulony na Moc... - westchnął rozmarzony kończąc tym samym ten dziwny monolog. W końcu zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niej - Widzisz Hux? Musi się tym zająć ktoś kompetentny. Nie może być tak, że w przyszłym tygodniu pojawisz się z wybrankiem serca usiłując mnie przekonać, że taki przypadkowy mężczyzna da ci to czego potrzebujesz.

\- Sądziłam, że małżeństwo, tak tradycyjnie, zawiera są z miłości. - Burknęła nim zdążyła się ugryźć w język.

Snoke prychnął, przyłożył dłoń do czoła, jakby miał ciężką migrenę, a drugą zawachlował sobie przed twarzą.

\- Bądź poważna Hux. To ma być małżeństwo polityczne, nic więcej. Nie pozwól ponieść się jakimś fantazjom...


End file.
